Todo por un Accidente
by carisma266
Summary: Sakura podia agradecerle por primera vez al paliducho de sai y a naruto que gracias a ese pequeño accidente su vida cambiaria por completo..


Hola que tal mis queridos y jóvenes lectores pues otra vez ando por estos rumbos con un nuevo finc que espero sea de su agrado como siempre, esta vez de nuevo me arriesgue a realizar un poco de lemon espero les guste ya que toda vía me falta a un mas pero bueno gracias a todos sus comentario y sobre todo el de jesica-haruzuchia que le gusto y me animo a realizar otro, que por cierto un poco largos pero creo que ahí si le falle jeje espero la próxima vez hacerlo mas largo ;) y claro igual les agradezco a **hatake-katia****, ****Karina Natsumi****, ****chio-miau**** no se m**e había olvido chicas muchas gracias por que les haya gustado

Pero bueno ya vasta de tanto rollo que creo que ahora si me pase pero bueno espero que les guste

Cuídense mucho

* * *

**TODO POR UN ACCIDENTE**

Todo estaba tranquilo en la aldea de konoha bueno se podría decir que era como todos los días, por que la gente normal se iba a trabajar o uno que otro durmiendo en sus camas tranquilamente, si que ellos llevaban una vida sin preocupaciones.

Pero en cambio los que eran ninjas de la aldea realmente era su vida era total mente distinta a los civiles ya que ellos tenían que pararse temprano todos los días ya sea para ir una misión peligrosa o no tan peligrosa. Cuando no iban a misiones tenían que ir a entrenar pero no todo eran entrenamientos en sus días de no ir a misiones tenían que trabajaban de medio tiempo en alguna florería, o como una de las kunochis que tenia que trabajar en el hospital, tenían que sobrevivir en caso de que no hubiera alguna misión,.

Pero el punto era que hoy era un día tranquilo para nuestros ninjas de konoha e excepción de tres jóvenes que se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento esperando a cierto jounin que por asares del destino llegaba tarde y lo pero de todo era que les ponía hacer ejercicio físico según para agarrar condición física pero realmente no era tanto eso por que ellos ya tenían muy buena condición si no que aquel hombre se dedicaba a leer su libro algo pervertido.

-Bueno que se cree- aquella chica temida por su mal genio que por cierto se le comparaba a la hokague empezaba a desesperarse- es el colmo que siempre llegue tarde para que nos sita tan temprano- uno de sus dos compañeros la miraban con algo de miedo por que sabia que el, iban a pagar las consecuencias.

-Oye feita- uno de sus compañeros decidió hablar con ella, mientras el rubio lo miraba tratándole de decir que era preferible callar si no quería morir- ¿acaso estas en tus días o que? O es que ya estas amargada-definitivamente aquel paliducho iba a morir ese día- si ya conoces a kakashi senpai, para que te enojas- aquel chico no la conocía muy bien que digamos o su ignorancia lo hacia hablar.

Aquella chica de mal genio quiso contar hasta diez pero desafortunadamente no funcionaba nada de eso y mas al haberle dicho fea y amargada - que es lo que acabas de decir Sai- naruto solo se alejo de ahí por que desafortunadamente a el siempre le tocaban los golpes- es mejor que te retractes de lo que me acabas de decir si no quieres morir accidentalmente- pero sai solo le sonrío- ahora si vas a morir- sin pensarlo dos veces se fue en contra de el

Sai no entendía por que su compañera lo iba a tacar- pero sakura no te enojes- esquivaba los golpes de su compañera- es solo una pequeña broma- para el era una simple broma para que se relajara su compañera pero desafortunadamente se lo decía a la persona menos indicada-

-Yo que tu me echaba correr sai- naruto le gritaba al paliducho- si no quieres morir- quería salvar su compañero.

-¡Naruto!-la pelirosa lo volteo haber mucho mas enojada- es mejor que tu también corras por que después que acabe con el vas tu-siempre era lo mismo

-¡Pero ahora que hice!- no podía creerlo esta vez no hacia nada y tenia que pegarle- creo que ahora si quiero que kakashi sensei llegue ahorita- sabia que su sensei no lo iba a defender pero calmaría a su compañera bueno no era de todo cierto mas bien tendría mas tiempo en planear su escape.

-¿Por que quieres que este ahorita?- el peligris hacia su aparición- no me digas- suspiro el peligris- de nuevo hiciste enojar a sakura- ya estaba acostumbrado ver a su alumna medio matando a su alumno medio tonto e hiperactivo.

-Yo no hice nada kakashi sensei de veras- se defendía el rubio- esta vez fue sai- el peligris miro a donde estaba sus alumnos

-Umm…_- "vaya ahora que le abra hecho este mocoso medio raro_"- que bueno que no seas tu- estaba feliz que aquel mocos que le caía gordo muriera por su alumna y no era que le cayera mal por haber pertenecido a la raíz si no que aquel mocoso se atrevía decirle fea a su querida alumna _"se lo merece por haberle dicho a mi sakura fea como es posible que le diga así, acaso ese mocoso necesita lentes por que la verdad no esta nada fea si no todo lo contrario esta…"_ no pudo seguir pensando pervertidamente- sakura ten cuidado- no alcanzo a decirle que estaba a punto de golpear aquella roca que se cruzaba por su camino.

-Sakura estas bien- el chico raro se acerco a su compañera mal herida, pero no pudo acercarse más a ella.

-Tu tienes la culpa- le echaba la culpa- si no te hubieras quitado te hubiera pegado a ti-de lo enojada que estaba no se dio cuenta que atrás de su compañero se encontraba esa roca y bueno también se le olvido que su compañero era difícil de darle un golpe a excepción que estuviera distraído- pero ahorita veras- quiso levantarse para seguir persiguiéndolo pero no pudo hacerlo.

Sakura se quedo por primera vez sentada, el dolor no la dejaba moverse- haber sakura déjame verte- el peligris no dudo en auxiliarla.

-Auch- con el mínimo toque de la mano de su sensei en su brazo derecho le dolió demasiado- creo que me lo rompí- no era necesario que la examinaran sabia perfectamente no por nada era un Ninja medico.

-Es lo que veo sakura- kakashi le sonrío como si nada- veo que no puedes levantarte ven vamos- así que la tomo de la cintura y se la llevo a urgencias- no te preocupes sakura ya casi llegamos- sakura solo se le quedo viendo

-Si kakashi sensei no se preocupe yo aguanto- quería hacerse la fuerte- auch- pero por mas que quiso el dolor le ganaba.

Al llegar al hospital la primera en salir era su compañera y asistente de la hokague- pero que es lo que te paso sakura- se preocupo al ver en ese estado a su compañera- haber kakashi llévala a ese cuarto en lo que llamo a tsunade.

No tardo mucho en aparecer aquella rubia de mal genio- sakura ¿que paso? aquí- aquella mujer se le quedo mirando al peligris que se encontraba en el cuarto- haber déjame verte el brazo- empezó a examinarla poco a poco- shizune necesito que prepares los materiales necesarios para enyesarle el brazo- como lo suponía sakura estaba roto su brazo derecho- te va a doler un poco pero se que eres fuerte y lo vas a soportar- le sonrío a su pequeña alumna para tranquilizarla- shizune ayúdame aquí- después de 10 largos minutos dejo a sakura para dirigirse aquel peligris- kakashi hatake me puedes explicar esto- no podía dejar de pasar aquella negligencia de el Ninja genio.

-Tsunade no lo regañe por favor- tenia que defender a su sensei- es que yo – estaba algo apenada.

-Tsunade fue un pequeño accidente en el entrenamiento- sakura se le quedo mirando acaso su sensei se estaba echando la culpa para que ella no se sintiera tan apenada- no volverá a suceder- como siempre sonreía para que el ambiente cambiara- lo importante es que esta bien.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir- suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco- sakura creo que vas a tener que estar por 4 días en reposo mientras se te baja lo hinchado de la mano- sakura se le quedo mirando no podía darse el lujo de descansar- espero que seas obediente pero conociéndote- sabia lo necia que era su alumna-creo que será necesario que alguien se encargue de ti.

-No se preocupe tsunade yo me are cargo de sakura – la chica no podía creerlo su maestro se iba hacer cargo de ella _"vaya que kakashi sensei no es tan mala persona"._- así que vámonos sakura- sin pedirle permiso a su alumna se la llevo cargando para no hacer ningún esfuerzo

-Vaya tsunade si que kakashi es muy atento- la asistente de la hokague se quedo sorprendida al ver aquel peligris

-Si es lo que veo shizune- la rubia se quedo sorprendida pero algo le paresia sospechoso aquella mirada- bueno a trabajar-

"_pero que le pasa a tunsade ella trabajar"-_ se encuentra bien- su asistente estaba mas que sorprendida.

-Si me encuentro bien- se hacia la ofendida- pero pensándolo bien tu te deberías de poner a trabajar en lo que yo me voy a relajar un poco- shizune se le formo una pequeña gota en su frente- bueno te dejo adiós- sin discutir mas la rubia se fue a beber un poco de sake.

-Vaya que la hokague le encantaba beber sake según ella para relajarse por tanto trabajo, pero viéndolo bien la que siempre andaba de arriba para abajo era su asistente.

-Kakashi sensei- la pelirosa estaba algo apenada- no se preocupe yo me puedo cuidar sola- no quería causar molestias.

-Por mi no hay problema sakura- le sonrío con su típico ojito arqueado- así que no quiero que digas mas- sin escucharla mas acelero mas el paso para llegar lo mas pronto posible.

Sakura estaba totalmente apenada y a la vez nerviosa "_sakura tranquilízate por favor"_ aquella chica se había enamorado de su sensei "_que voy hacer voy a estar con el en su casa tengo que ser fuerte_" ella sabia que aquel peligirs jamás se fijaría en ella.

-Ya hemos llegado sakura- entraron los dos por la ventana de aquel departamento- puedes descansar aquí en lo que traigo algo de comer- así que la recostó con mucha delicadeza en la cama para que su linda alumna descansara mas tranquilamente.

Sakura no podía creer paresia que estaba soñando jamás se imagino estar en la casa de su sensei en su cuarto y sobre todo recostada en su cama- por que a mi- estaba algo triste por que servia estar ahí si era simple su alumna que no daría que la viera como mujer no como su tonta alumna histérica.

-Que sucede sakura te duele mucho- al entrar kakashi noto que su pequeña estaba llorando.

-Este si un poco- le medio sonrío _"lloro por ti" _esa era la triste realidad que lloraba por aquel hombre- no se preocupe se me pasara- no quería que la viera en ese estado- y que trajo de comer kakashi sensei- de inmediato cambio el tema.

-Umm…- a pesar que sakura quería engañarlo era algo difícil por que el la conocía bien "_eres una mentirosa"- traje _algo de ramen- sakura se le quedo viendo- no es cierto- le sonrío sabia que ella y el ya estaban artos de comer ramen gracias a aquel rubio- traje arroz y unas brochetas de pollo- le sonrío a su alumna- espero que te guste.

-Que rico- le sonrío- bueno entonces vamos a comer- sakura hizo el intento de pararse para ayudar a si a su sensei.

-Es mejor que no te muevas yo te traeré la comida aquí- no quería que su pequeña niña se hiciera mas daño

Pero kakshi sensei- estaba algo apenada- no quiero causarle molestias- "_vaya sakura de seguro el tenia planes para esta noche y por mi culpa esta aquí"_

-Sakura no es ninguna molestia- le sonrío _"claro que no si no todo lo contrario es agradable tenerte aquí"-_así que espérame aquí- a la pelirosa no le quedo de otra que obedecerlo "_Vaya que inmadura soy_" se empezaba a auto regañar "_por que la vida me jugo así por que no me enamore de lee bueno creo que no ni de naruto por que definitivamente esos dos son un caso perdido y de sai para nada, pues no se de cualquiera me hubiera enamorado a pero no me tenia que enamorar de mi maestro_" suspiro "_pero ni modo así es eso te enamoras de el menos indicado bueno no mas bien del que nunca te va a corresponder_" de nuevo esas lagrimas traicioneras _"pero tengo que ser fuerte_"-sakura- el peligris entro de nuevo- segura que estas bien no quieres tomar algo de lo que te dio tsunade- estaba algo _preocupado "pero que le sucede por que tiene esa mirada tan triste"._

-no se preocupe kakashi sensei estoy bien- le medio sonrío- que rico huele- de nuevo cambio el tema- bueno pues a comer- tomo su plano para comer tranquilamente "_ahora como le hago si me lastime la mano derecha_" miro al peligris "_vaya por que nunca se me había ocurrido aprender a utilizar ambas manos_" estaba regañándose de nuevo "_pero yo que iba a saber pero daría por haber hecho caso"-_ kakashi sensei- se sorprendió al ver como el peligris tomaba sus palillos con un poco de arroz y se los acercaba a su boca- pero.

-Umm…- se le quedo mirando- no me digas que puedes comer tu sola- le sonrío- se ve que no puedes usar bien la mano izquierda- sakura se sonrojo-no me discutas mas y abre la boca- vaya que el peligris era atento pero como que eso de hablarle a una mujer con delicadeza no era lo suyo.

después de pasarse el bocado le agradeció bueno mas bien después que el peligris le diera de comer como si fuera un bebe- gracias- estaba demasiado apenada- kakashi sensei debería de comer- al ver que su comida se había enfriado por su culpa se apeno a un mas.

-Umm…- se le quedo mirando- a no te preocupes yo no tengo mucha hambre- le sonrío- además sabes que yo me cuido mucho.

-¡Vaya! si se ve que se cuida mucho- empezó a reír sabia que sabia que eso era una gran mentira si siempre lo veía en alguno que otro puesto comprando comida rápida- es un mentiroso- le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Esta bien no siempre me cuido- no le quedo que aceptar que era el primero en ir a comer comida rápida el cual no era nada sana- pero- tenia que defenderse- es que no tengo tiempo para ir de comprar y hacerme de comer- le sonrío.

-Aja con que no tiene tiempo- de nuevo otra mentira _"es un mentiroso le va a crecer la nariz"-_eso que se lo crea otra persona por que yo no- kakashi se le quedo mirando algo ofendido-no se me quede mirando así-suspiro-por que usted tiene tiempo libre pero en vez de ir a leer esos libros el cual no les veo nada de romanticismo y claro nada educativo debería de ir de compras.

-Umm… -se rasco la cabeza-oye mi libro si tiene romanticismo y es educativo- se defendía como todo un niño- esta bien soy flojo-no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo- además ni se hacer de comer- de nuevo tubo que decir la verdad-pero me cuido de vez en cuando

-Vaya kakashi sensei- no podía evitar burlarse de el peligris- por fin no me salio con una de sus típicas excusas- eso si era algo de novedad para sakura -yo pensé que me iba a decir que se perdía por el sendero de la vida o que tal vez una linda ancianita le daba la comida y como se sabe que es malo tirar la comida se la daba- no podía mas esta vez reía mas fuerte-

-Umm…- como siempre cuando estaba confundido se rascaba la cabeza- sakura no son excusas mías en verdad me sucede eso- sakura se le quedo mirando.

-Kakashi sensei eso no puedo creerlo- se le quedo mirando- además no es posible que le suceda algo malo todos los días- no podía creer eso- esta bien si usted lo dice- no le quedo de otra que darle por su lado además no tenia muchas ganas de discutir.

-Umm…-se le quedo mirando "_su mirada es triste"_ suspiro "_a de ser por que a un lo ama a el_" sabia el amor que le tenia al uchiha- un día de estos me vas a acompañar y veras que si no es la viejita o un gato negro hacen que me retrase- sonrío.

-Si será kakashi sensei- sonrío- pero si seria buena idea esa de ir a comprobar eso-suspiro- si quiere me voy a recostar en lo que usted come-se levanto de la mesa para dejarlo comer a justamente.

-Espera- no dejo que avanzara un paso mas la tomo de la cintura y la cargo a su recamara para así recostarla en su cama "_como quisiera hacerte mía_" kakashi imagino mil cosas en ese momento _"eres un pervertido creo que si dejare de leer un poco ese libro_"- déjame darte el medicamento para que no te duela tu mano-la dejo para ir por el medicamento el sabia que eso de romperte u hueso dolía demasiado.

-Vaya es muy atento conmigo- se sonrojo (inner: vaya sakurita ese hombre es un caballero ve traerte hasta su cama)-estas confundiendo las cosas-suspiro- claro eso es el es así conmigo por que me quiere como su simple alumna- se entristeció al saber que nunca el la vería como mujer.

-Estas bien- kakashi entro a la habitación en el momento donde a sakura se le había escapado una pequeña lagrima- ten toma tu medicamento me imagino que te ha de doler demasiado- se acercó para darle el medicamento.

-Si me duele- "_pero no mi brazo si no mi corazón_" sonrío fingidamente- creo que es mejor que descanse- se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla-que descanse-suspiro- gracias por todo- se recostó sin voltearlo haber.

-Igual tu- sonrío y se fue directo al sillón para descansar- ¿Qué es lo que le esta pasando?-kakashi seguía intrigado al ver su mirada profundamente triste, el aseguraba que era por su exalumno aquel uchiha vengativo- es por el-suspiro-creo que es mejor que lea para no pensar mas- tomo uno de sus libros naranjas y decidió dejar todo aquel pensamiento triste para mejor pasar a su lectura favorita, pero al ver que no podía dejar de pensar prefirió intentar dormir pero como veía la situación se le iba a complicar pero tenia que descansar así que dejaría que su cuerpo venciera a su mente y así dormir, y así fue su cuerpo venció a su mente.

Se podría decir que ya los dos estaban en el mundo de los sueños pero no solo kakashi lo estaba ya que sakura tenia mas de dos horas tratando de dormirse pero desafortunadamente no podía conseguirlo en primero era el estar pensando en donde se encontraba y como le gustaría que el estuviese junto a ella y en segundo menos importante era su brazo que le dolía un poco pero eso no era tan importante que el primero- por que por que- apretaba con su mano izquierda la sabana- me enamore de ti mi vida era casi perfecta- sus ojos se humedecían al pensar que el jamás seria para ella, lo único que tenia que hacer era componer lo roto que estaba su corazón primero había sido el uchiha tan solo había sido una pequeña herida insignificante pero esta vez el amarlo en secreto y saber que todo eso seria un sueño su herida era mas profunda, la cual le dolía en ese momento.

Kakashi se había despertado al escuchar a su pelirosa llorar a su que sin pensarle fue directo a la recamara- que sucede sakura- se sentó a lado de ella- te duele mucho- lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que su brazo le dolía- sakura- al notar que ella no le respondía se recostó a un lado de ella y la abrazo- que tienes mi niña-le susurro en el odio- puedes confiar en mi- sabia que no era lo de su brazo si no que era otra cosa.

-Kakashi- sakura noto sus brazos del peligirs- tu no entiendes que es lo que me pasa-lo abrazo- y no me duele mi brazo si no- se Alejo un poco de el ya que el rose de sus brazos la asían sentir a un peor.

-Entonces que te duele- no entendía el rechazo- dímelo puedo ayudarte- en ese momento no importaba sus sentimientos si no los de ella.

-No puedes ayudarme- no tenia el valor de decirle- solo déjame sola- no quería tenerlo cerca de el.

-No pienso dejarte sola otra vez- siempre se había reprochado el haberla dejado en el momento donde mas lo necesitaba a el- así que no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no me digas que es lo que te pasa.

-Quieres saber ¿que es lo que me duele?- lo miro fríamente- mi corazón es lo que me duele-se toco su pecho con el brazo izquierdo- ¡POR TI!- kakashi se quedo sorprendido- es que me duele mi corazón que acaso no te has dado cuenta lo que yo siento por ti-suspiro y se levanto de la cama para así alejarse completamente de el, en caso que fuese necesario salir corriendo por la venta sabia que partir de este momento no podía verlo jamás- claro que no verdad conociéndote jamás te ha importado, siempre me has dejado sola por que soy un estorbo para todos ustedes y en especial por ti-le grito con todas sus fuerzas- es por eso que jamás te has fijado en como te miro y como me sonrojo cuando estas a lado mío y sabes por que por que-suspiro- jamás te eh importado por eso- sakura estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió como la detenían.

-¡Sakura!- kakashi estaba feliz por saber que ella lo amaba pero se sentía triste al saber que por el se senita así y todo por ignorarla sabia el que si utilizaba la indiferencia ella se alejaría de el para siempre y así el podría continuar con su vida como siempre aburrida, según el era lo mejor. Pero no esta vez le había funcionado mal le había hecho demasiado daño mas de lo que el quería.

-Suéltame déjame ir- trataba de zafarse del- ya no quier verte aléjate de mi.

-¡NO! pienso dejarte que te vayas y que te alejes de mi-la abrazo - yo te amo sakura- sakura se quedo inmóvil al escuchar esas palabras que tanto había soñado- perdóname por ser tan estupido-recargo su barbilla en el hombro- por alejarme de ti al ver tus sentimientos asía mi- al principio kakshi empezaba a sospechar el por que lo miraba de esa manera y el por que se sonrojaba para el era algo raro en ella así que prefirió alejarse de ella para que ese sentimiento no creciera mas- no quise hacerte daño pero veo que te hice mas daño alejarme de ti-suspiro- igual yo me hice daño al alejarme de ti de esa manera pero creo que me equivoque- la voltio para verla a los ojos-por eso no quiero alejarme de ti mas por eso me eh acercado a ti me eh encargado de cuidarte y seguirte a donde vas para que me vieras que yo estaba ahí

-¡Kakashi!- sakura comprendió en ese momento por que en la ultima semana el se había comportado mas atentamente, y sentir su presencia_"entonces no estaba loca"_ ya se había dado cuenta que la seguía pero pensó que tan solo era su imaginación- en verdad lo que me dices- tenia sus dudas acerca de lo que estaba escuchando

Sin pensarlo dos veces kakashi bajo su mascara para así demostrarle que en verdad la amaba-claro que es verdad- la beso como siempre lo había soñado, su beso fue tiernamente pero a la vez apasionado, l acercó mas a su cuerpo para así sentirla, fue guiándola poco a poco a poco asía su cama para recostarla con cuidado no quería hacerle daño a su brazo, por falta de aire se separo-quiero que seas mía- la beso de nuevo pero esta vez era mas apasionado.

Sakura le seguía el ritmo torpemente pero eso no era obstáculo para seguir adelante en ningún momento titubeo realmente ella quería ser de el solamente de el.

Kakashi no perdía el tiempo fue bajando poco a poco asía su cuello sakura se iba dejando guiar ya que su besos de kakashi eran tiernos y cariñosos, la asían relajarse y volar a otro mundo- no dejes que sigua- sonrío y la beso-puedes pararme o dejarme seguir-kakashi estaba conciente que si ella no quería tenia que detenerse.

-¡No!-le contesto lo mas segura que podía-quiero seguir adelante- esta vez ella lo beso-auch- se lastimo un poco el brazo.

-Mi niña te lastimaste- le sonrío- ten cuidado déjame a mi- tenia que ser mas delicado con su pequeña para no lastimarla.

Sakura se dejo guiar como toda una buena alumna-esta bien- kakashi de nuevo retomo a donde se había quedado, siguió besando el cuello de sakura, ella solo suspiraba al sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía por aquellos beso y alguna que otra mordida, kakshi tenia que asegurarse de dejarle una pequeña marca para que supieran que ella era de el.

Fue bajando su mano hasta el muslo para así darse camino eh ir bajando hasta la parte mas intima de ella la cual rozo un poco-¡aaah!-al sentir su mano en la zona mas intima, Sakura gimió un poco, en ese momento era una sensación algo extraña pero agradable- perdón- se apeno un poco

-Mi niña – le daba mucha ternura verla sonrojada y agitada un poco-te amo- la beso para asegurarse que ella no temiera y se diera cuenta que el amaba.

Fue desvistiéndola poco a poco, lo primero fue quitarle con cuidado su camisa roja junto con sus mallas negras, para dejarla únicamente con su ropa interior-kakashi sensei- sakura se apeno así que como auto reflejo se tapo.

-No seas penosa-sonrío- eres muy linda-sabia los complejos que tenia su pequeña pelirosa- además yo voy hacer el único que te mire así- sakura se sonrojo a un mas.

-no se tal vez me deje ver- kakashi volteo haberla celosamente- tonto-lo beso-claro que no serás el único que me vea así-sonrío- bueno el único problema será cuando me ponga traje de año ahí si yo no se como le vas hacer- bromeo un poco.

-Que chistosita- no le pareció nada ese comentario- pues ya veré como le hago para que nadie te vea- sin pedir permiso la eso para desabrocharle el sostén-y menos así- tenia que aclarar que tal vez podía pasar que la vieran con traje de baño pero jamás desnuda.

-Tonto- sonrío al notar que kakashi era celoso-por eso te amo.

Kakashi le sonrío y la beso para seguir bajando hasta uno de sus senos, como si fuese un pequeño se apodero de el para besarlo y morderlo delicadamente mientras el otro era masajeado con su mano, como si ya fuese suficiente siguió lamiendo el pezón para así bajar la mano y quitarle la tanga que le estorbaba.

Sakura cerro los ojos para sentir esa sensación tan agradable en su cuerpo-¡aah!-suspiraba al sentir la mano de kakashi acariciar su muslo, como si el camino estuviese marcado fue directo al clítoris para palparlo un poco-ummm...- sakura contuvo un gemido

Para kakashi verla agitada era excitante pero tenia que ir poco a poco con ella quería que experimentara muchas mas.

Así que como todo un experto que era bajo hasta la parte más intima pero esta vez con su lengua recorrió toda la parte intima de sakura hasta llegar al orificio que ya se encontraba húmedo. Kakashi observo un poco para ver como iba reaccionando.

-Kakashi-pronunciaba su nombre mientras mordía su labio inferior, sonrío y siguió haciendo el mismo procedimiento- sakura no podía contenerse, fue moviendo su cadera, cerro los ojos para así dejarse llevar por la pasión.

Kakashi disfrutaba verla pero creo que era necesario irse desvistiendo-espera te ayudo-sakura agitada a un se levanto con cuidado y fue ayudándolo a quitarle la ropa-este yo- se apeno al ver lo torpe que era con solo una mano.

-No te preocupes mi niña-le sonrío tiernamente- no te vayas a lastimar- la dejo que siguiera poco a poco.

Al estar completamente desnudos los dos, de nuevo se encimo en ella poco a poco para no lastimarla con su peso-donde nos quedamos- suspiro-así ya recuerdo- sonrío y la beso,

Sakura acariciaba con su mano el bien formado pecho, empezó acariciar sus cicatrices de batalla.

Kakashi seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de sakura con su boca y unas cuantas carisias con sus manos, al notar que sakura estaba exigitada empezó a penetrarla poco a poco no quería hacerle ningún daño-ka-ka-shi- sakura grito un poco en el momento de que era penetrada por kakashi-espera- sin querer le enterró las uñas en la espalda-perdón-al bajar la mano se percato que lo había lastimado un poco

Perdón por lastimarte-la beso- por mas que no quería lo hice-suspiro-pero pasara pronto-le susurro en el odio y la volvió a besar para tranquilizarla así que se quedo inmóvil para que sakura se acostumbrara, ya estando mas relaja y eso gracias a los besos que le daba fue moviéndose poco a poco para que no le doliera pero por mas que quiso sakura seguía doliéndole un poco pero no tardo mucho en convertirse en placer-¡aah!kakashi- mientras iba aumentado las embestidas sakura gritaba su nombre.

Para kakashi era una gran satisfacción educar de esos labios su nombre así que sus embestidas fueron cada vez mas rápidas y profundas sakura suspiraba el nombre de kakashi para ella era estar en otro mundo jamás había pensando que kakshi fuera la persona mas apasionada y romántico-Kakashi T-e A-m-o- sakura hablaba entre corta ya que estaba a punto de experimentar su primer orgasmo, así que se aferro con sus piernas en la cadera de kakashi

Sakura movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo permitiendo a kakashi entrar dentro de ella mas profundo lo que para el fue placentero ya que sus embestidas fueron mas rápidas hasta hacer que ella primero llegara el orgasmo-sakura-sonrío al ver logrado su objetivo así que sin poder mas se vino dentro de ella-te amo- le susurro en el odio antes de tumbarse a un lado de ella.

Los dos ala vez experimentaban sensaciones nuevas para sakura era el primer orgasmo, mientras para kakashi era muy diferente hacer el amor con la persona que realmente amas a hacerlo solo por placer, para el era una sensación agradable.

Ya estando mas relajados kakashi la acerco mas a su cuerpo le gustaba tenerla a su lado- estas bien-seguía preocupado un poco por haberle hecho algún daño- no te lastime mucho verdad.

Sakura volteo a verlo- no te preocupes-sonrío-sabia que por ser mi primera vez me dolería un poco pero la verdad lo disfrute-se sonrojo-solo que-callo

Que sucede- kakashi no entendía.

Es que-bajo la mirada-es mi brazo-le mostró su brazo derecho.

Sakura- se quedo callado-creo que ahora si tsunade me va a matar- se rasco la cabeza

Sakura no podía creer que por haber hecho tan poco esfuerzo el yeso se había cuarteado-mas bien a los dos-río- pero no importa eso-suspiro-solo trame unas vendas y ahorita me lo acomodo.

Si-kakashi se enredo en la sabana y fue directo a su botiquín para ver si tenia vendas pero como ya sabemos que el siempre andaba en el hospital siempre tenia todo en casa por que siempre se escapaba del hospital-ten déjame ayudarte- le tomo su brazo y l ayudo a enredárselo- pero no te duele.

Un poco pero no importa-lo abrazo-para estar contigo me lastimo una pierna o lo que sea que así sea.

Ven para acá- la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo- así te podría cuidar-le beso el cuello.

No seria mala idea-sonrío pícaramente-además esos cuidados tuyos me agradaron-volteo haberlo-espero que solo sean para mi.

Tonta-sakura volteo haberlo celosamente-no seas celosa solo tu tienes ese privilegio-la abrazo con todas tus fuerzas-anda vamos a descansar para mañana estar temprano con tsunade en su oficina y así llegar a casa temprano y cuidarte toda la tarde-sonrío pícaramente

Si serás kakashi-le dio un pequeño codazo-pero me agrada eso-sin decir nada mas se acurruco entre sus brazos y fue quedándose dormida.

Partir de es pequeño accidente la relación entre sakura y kakashi había cambiado completamente y todo se podría decir que gracias a ese accidente que había provocado el paliducho de Sai por primera vez en su vida sakura estaba agradecida con el y por lo tonta no pensaba asesinarlo si no lo contrario dejarlo por un tiempo vivo.


End file.
